Maple (Sequel to Apples)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After a lot of training and balancing the aspects of their lives, Clark and Lana take another trip north. What will they find? R and R!
1. Clana Moment

Maple (Sequel to "Apples")

DJ Dubois

July 2017

Rating: T (Teen)

Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. All other characters are mine.

Chapter 1 [Late January]

 _Jack Frost_ expended his fury across the American heartland. Although not deep and piling, snow squalls coated the yellowed grasses with a white glistening cover. Icy winds cut through even the most insulated of coats and mittens. A gray overcast dampened the mood and ambition for most outdoor activities.

Most outdoor activities that is….

Lana sucked in a deep lungful of the chill air. Between the weather, work, school and her practice with Heloise, she hadn't ridden Winter in ages. _Guilt_ motivated her to spend time with her newest friend. Of course she fed, watered and visited with her horse every day. She made sure that her friend felt wanted especially after the neglectful experience up north.

Still visiting and talking wasn't all the same as a good run…a fact that Winter relayed with her mood at certain points.

"Having a good time? Well I am!" Lana cheered. She rubbed Winter's neck affectionately. Her eyes took in the white-coated pastures and meadows framed with oaks and a few cottonwoods. A few barns dotted the landscape as well. She relaxed allowing the stiffness and tension to flow out of her joints.

Granted magic and liniment worked wonders. Still nothing replaced a little _fun_ once in a while….

The horse whinnied. She rubbed her rider's hand with equal feeling and emotion. She savored the chance to stretch her legs and just _run_ around the back forty. She didn't exactly understand why the chill wasn't getting to her yet. Still she wasn't about to question it either.

"Well good! Let's take that path to Crater Lake. Up to a longer run?" Lana almost dared.

Winter grunted almost as if to say, _"What do you think?"_

Lana grinned. Her eyes sparkled in tune with _Sol_ 's refracting glints on the surrounding snow top. She urged Winter into a playful gallop to the northeast. "Go, Girl!" The wind billowed through her hair. Her face tingled but didn't turn red. It was times like this that she truly felt _alive_. Whether it'd been with 4-H, the Kansas Equestrian Association or just messing around with Buttercup, she could forget about _Life_ 's struggles and issues. At these times, she wasn't the _Time_ cover girl. She could almost hear her parents cheering her on.

She felt _free_.

Winter pressed on. Her hooves cut through the virgin powder raising an icy cloud in their wake. Length after length fell away to her pace. She'd been cooped up too long. She wanted to run. She wanted to _fly_. She rushed across Burstrom's Field and into the woods. Weaving and darting through the thick stands of oak and occasional pine, she balanced speed with safety and caring for her friend. Her eyes and _Instinct_ led her through the arbor labyrinth. Finally, just before the expansive lake, she slowed to a trot and then stopped by the frozen water's edge.

"Good girl. You've earned a rest, I'd say," Lana complimented. She slid down to the snowy turf. Her eyes drank in the view. She lamented the trees' bare branches and the ice covering the lake. She closed her eyes allowing herself to imagine the scene in a different season.

In her mind's eye, Crater Lake lay before them as if in mid-Summer. The trees' emerald canopies swayed in the slight warm breeze. Humidity almost dripped and oozed from the air. _Sol_ blazed down from his perch. A few slight clouds puffed through the dark blue overhead. The water lapped; slight waves slightly breaking its dark surface. Waves massaged the shore

 _Nice_. _Satisfaction's_ smile spread across her face. Another soothing breath eased still more of the tension from her back and legs. She nodded almost serenely. She extended her arms. She let her hands unclench. Her fingers spread themselves out to the air. "AHHH!"

Winter grunted. She nuzzled her friend gently between the latter's shoulder blades.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Winter," Lana assured her. Without opening her eyes or breaking her daydream, she moved her right hand ever so slightly. She gently patted the gray flank there. "Give me a minute. Okay?"

 _And what about that cappuccino? Not quite as good as it is out here,_ a friendly voice gibed over their shared link.

Lana sighed. She closed her eyes allowing the daydream to evaporate. She opened them again to find herself back in Winter's white and chill once more. She arched an eyebrow. _I was having fun, you know. A blast of summer makes it bearable._

 _Dad says every season has its own ups and downs,_ Clark replied.

 _Which one?_ She knew of course he'd been training with Jor-El as much as she'd worked with Heloise. _Jor-El let you out early, did he?_

 _He wanted me to remind you of Life's balance or something like that,_ he rebutted. _Cappuccino or regular coffee?_

She rubbed her forefinger across her chin. Granted on that day both sounded great. Still her palate craved something a little more than that. _Maybe coffee with some cocoa thrown in? Surprise me!_ She smirked.

 _Got it. See you in a bit,_ he indicated. An idea sprang into his head.

 _By the way, I can feel your mind brewing from here. Remember, Mr. Kent, PG-13 please,_ she teased.

 _Kill joy,_ he rebutted before signing off.

 _Ah, Clark!_ She grinned. Her heart warmed at the thought of its Plaid Knight. Somehow despite the multiple demands on their time, he always rose to the occasion. He'd surprised her with the occasional bouquet or a fine piece of chocolate from Brussels or something else picked up as he practiced his flights. Of course watching him flying with his eyes closed was funny.

Imagine a man who could fly but was still afraid of heights. _Really?_

 _I'm working on it! Please. You're as bad as Jor-El,_ Clark insisted. _Embarrassment_ accented every word. _Okay. I've got your stuff. Maybe you can do the thing so I can get there without getting spotted?_

 _And nobody sees you crash *again*?_ she gibed good-naturedly.

 _Or like you putting the mute whammy on Chloe's cousin? Too bad Heloise had to undo it,_ he reminded her with a bit of mirth.

She rolled her eyes remembering the lectures she'd received all the way around after that fiasco. Chloe didn't talk to her for a month. Martha and Heloise had "grounded" her for about half of that time. _Can I help it if Lois has a big mouth? Nobody will tell her to shut up so I made her!_

 _And remember what the parents, Mr. Dubois and Heloise told us?_ he insisted.

 _That we can't hurt people with our gifts. I know, Clark. I got it._ She bowed her head.

 _We learn and grow. That's all. Besides we can figure out *other* ways to help people do the same,_ he soothed.

 _Yeah. Very smooth. Why, Clark, was that your good boyfriend moment?_ she supposed.

 _I'm a work in progress. There's this barista-priestess that tells me so. I'm trying to learn for her. Think you can get her to cast the usual spell so I can get there?_ he replied jabbing her some more for good measure.

She chuckled. Then she pointed back in the direction of Smallville proper. _"_ _I_ _nvisibilia_ _!_ _"_

 _Thanks! On the way!_ he expressed.

 _You really need a new launch phrase, Clark._

 _It works. Hey when it hits me, I'll do it. Almost there!_

Despite his invisibility, she clearly picked up on him descending over the tree tops. _Remember to use our link, Flying Blind. We don't want to explain to your mother about you crash landing into the lake again._

 _Fine_. He forced his eyes open to see the tree tops almost touching the Plaid. _Fear_ shattered his concentration. His breathing rasped. He wavered. He felt himself falling, _LANA!_

 _I know._ She smirked and waved her fingers almost saucily.

His fall slowed and then stopped. He floated in the air for a minute before drifting down to the ground almost like a feather drifting toward its rest. Then he turned visible. He took several calming breaths while allowing his heartbeat to slow. He held up two cups and a rather large carrot. "I know what you like."

"Yes you do." She grinned. Her heart skipped a beat as he fed Winter her carrot. Then he brought the drink to her. "I thought you'd like this."

She sipped on the concoction. _Euphoria_ sang across her taste buds and throat. "Oh you got the cherry mocha! Miri's been at work. Hasn't she?"

"I layered the whipped cream on it. I know how you like your drink with it," he quipped.

Winter whinnied her two cents in on that sentiment.

She sniffed granting them _that_ point. "You know what I like. Anyone else there?"

"Alicia and Sam were bussing tables. Miranda's running the counter. Jasmine and Lex were talking in the corner. Chloe's still at the _Torch_ working on something or other," he reported. "I can run over and say hi for you."

She shook her head. "Uh uh."

"Uh uh?"

"Nope. You and I need some _us_ time away from the farm, town, school and training." She shrugged allowing a mischievous glint in her eyes shine in his direction. 'Besides don't you want your tip?"

"Oh yeah. _That_." He set his coffee cup down. Then he embraced her. "Love the witch, you know."

She nodded. "It's _Priestess_ but I'll take that." She leaned close to him. Her mouth pressed down on his allowing _Amor_ 's energy to flow back and forth between them. For several minutes it seemed, they kept up the exchange. Sparks flew. Multi-colored explosions rocked the landscape. Warm winds blew around….

…well in their mindscape at least….

"Better?" she supposed.

"Yeah." He grinned at her. "I can definitely deal with this." He hugged her shoulders and looked out across the lake. "It's so different now than in the summer."

"As you said earlier, every season has its own scene and issues," she reminded him. "Heloise is always reminding me of that. We live in harmony with the world." She smiled. "We live in harmony between Earth and Krypton." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't want to share the world with anyone else, Clark."

"I wouldn't want anyone but you," he declared.

Winter grunted reminding them of her presence.

"Well that doesn't cut you out, Winter. I…." He sighed deeply.

"It's okay. We know what he meant. Don't we?" Lana assured her horse. Then she clasped Clark's hand in hers. "Love you."

"Love you more," he fired back. His eyes shone warmly. He smiled much like _Sol_ had in her earlier daydream.

Lana nodded. Maybe it was cold and white but _Winter_ had its benefits. She sipped on her mocha and considered those thoughts….

Rich and savory musings indeed…..


	2. Family Time

Chapter 2 [Kent Farm—An Hour and a Half Later]

Jonathan peered out the window for what seemed like the hundredth time. His finger tapped anxiously on the sill. His eyes beheld the hints of dusk forming in the sky. Admittedly he'd hoped Clark would help him with the woodworking project out in the barn.

Then again, _Concern_ poked at his mind. _Worry_ burned at his thoughts. Frankly he thought that Clark and Lana were trying to do too much at once. He rarely saw them it seemed. Oh he and Martha noted that they did their chores dutifully. Occasionally there'd be a plate of cinnamon rolls from the Talon or a brewing pot of coffee ready for them.

Still it was like they were living with a couple of ghosts….

"It's okay, Jonathan. They're busy," Martha assured him. She arched her eyebrow at him. She pulled on her insulated oven mitt and opened the door. She sniffed deeply of the baking cornbread and allowed herself a smile. "Lana said they'll be home for dinner."

He sighed and nodded. He understood that times were changing. It wasn't like when he'd been growing up. Back then, he went to school and played football. Still, after those things were done, his father expected him home and doing chores. After that, the family sat down around the dining room table for dinner. "You mean we _finally_ get to sit down together?"

She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at him. "Jonathan, they have a lot on their plates right now. School, the _Torch_ , her job, his chores and the training aren't about to let up. At least they're helping." She shrugged. "Lana helped me to do the canning. She really enjoyed making the preserves."

 _Surprise_ lit up in his eyes.

"What? That she might have a _touch_ of Laura in her?" She chuckled. "Lana's her mother's daughter all right. I have had to remind her though about not taking shortcuts with her abilities."

He nodded. "You mean like the time she sent the mixer into overdrive?" He recalled how Lana had tried to do everything for Martha one afternoon. She'd made a ham and scalloped potatoes. In addition she'd cast a spell on the mixer to get it to work. Unfortunately a phone call from Chloe and the ensuing argument caused her to lose control of the mixer.

Cake batter went everywhere….

"Clark's had his moments too, Jonathan. We're helping him through those. We can help Lana through hers," she reminded him. "She is a part of this family. We should all grow together."

He rubbed his chin.

"Besides when she did that, she was trying to help me. You can't fault her for that," she added.

He smiled. "You're right. Must be why I married you?" His nose took in the wafting scent of maple syrup and brown sugar. "Those beans smell great. Don't you usually use molasses?"

She shrugged. "David gave me a bottle of real maple syrup and his grandfather's recipe. I figured we could try a new twist on it. Given how it tastes on oatmeal, it should be good."

"Whatever you cook, Martha, I know will be good," he complimented.

She blushed while allowing herself a smile. "Why thank you!" Her eyes beamed at him. She smiled warmly. "Must be a certain rugged farmer who inspires me."

He kissed her cheek. Every morning he thanked God for bringing her into his life. He shook his head and admired her.

"What?" she wondered not getting the gist.

"Nothing. Just you being you." He grinned. At that moment, the door opened allowing Clark and Lana to hustle into the house. "Well! Well! You two _do_ still live here."

 _Disbelief_ and a clear lack of his context lit up in the two teens' faces. They exchanged curious looks between one another for a second.

"Uh hi to you too, Dad," Clark greeted. "I _did_ just get the chores outside. Sorry."

"Everything okay?" Lana asked.

"We're fine. You have a good ride this afternoon?" Martha assured her.

"Winter really enjoyed the exercise. Clark met me out by Crater Lake. We enjoyed the view and some mochas," Lana explained. "I made sure he wasn't seen flying in from town."

"Thank you for that, Lana." He eyed his son expectantly.

"I did ask her to do it. I am being careful especially after what happened last fall," Clark pointed out. He exhaled sharply. True to his words, he'd taken extreme care not to use his abilities. "Having the others looking out for us helps."

"I'm sure." Martha diced a couple of cucumbers and tossed them into a glass bowl. "How are they doing? We haven't seen much of Pete, Chloe and the others. Sasha did stop by the other day."

"Oh?" Lana looked at her hostess with surprise. "Other than school, she's been a real recluse lately. How is she?"

"She wondered the same thing about you both. She came over with some honey. Apparently her bees have been in overdrive lately," Martha reported. "Strange with it being winter and all."

"Lex worked with her on an environmental system. It's really great. We were meaning to get over there to see it and…." Clark started and then stopped his reply. He clearly saw _Disapproval_ flaring in his father's eyes over the Bald One. "Dad, he's just trying to help. He's not Lionel."

"Clark's right. Lex spoke to me about it as well. Besides…" Martha put her hands up defensively. "I helped Sasha to test it. It wasn't like before. The bees didn't bother me this time."

"You _walked_ right into her hive? Martha, we…." Jonathan worried. He recalled Clark's account of Sasha's attack years before.

"She does want to help," Lana pointed out. "Clark and I were attacked at the Talon back then too. She really is sorry about that, Mr. Kent. Since coming back from Belle Reeve, she's been a great friend. That's why we're concerned how she's been out of touch."

"Maybe you might want to ask her?" Martha suggested. "Then again, you two haven't been the most available lately either."

"Lots going on," Clark noted.

"That's all well and good, Son. Just make sure that lots doesn't get to be _too much_. We're just concerned about you both," Jonathan insisted.

"I know. Kind of makes the lectures worthwhile." Clark grinned and rubbed his father's shoulder. "Want us to help set table?"

"That would be really appreciated. Thank you," Martha expressed. She set the cornbread on the cooling rack. Beside it a ham rested in its casserole dish. Even if she didn't say it, she was glad that they were both there for a nice dinner together.

With all that was going on, family was the order of the day…..


	3. Dave's Musings and a Talon Conversation

Chapter 3 [A Couple of Hours Later]

Night fell across downtown Smallville. Traffic slowed considerably along its byways and sidewalks. The lights flickered along the sparsely traversed sidewalks. Perhaps people sensed a change in the air. With the clouds building in the west, they knew a storm was coming.

Storms both within and without…..

[The Talon]

The mild rush of a few hours earlier had dissipated leaving the former theater sparsely occupied. Most of the older clientele had drank their coffees, grabbed a final to-go cup and taken off for other affairs. The teens slipped into their vacated places. Perhaps they wanted to catch up with a girlfriend or boyfriend. Maybe they wanted to talk about the latest gossip, streaming videos or news about the high school. A sizeable study group prepped for the next day's Shakespeare test in Ms. Tangarone's English class. Occasionally one or two would drift across the room and pose a question toward a certain librarian in the corner booth. Mostly though, they tended to their own affairs.

In the corner booth, David Dubois typed away on his laptop. He knew the county library's annual report would be due in a couple of days. His eyes threatened to cross while reading and rereading the draft on the screen. He'd met almost nonstop with officials over the previous week. He'd received several groups' input by email and in person. It was all part of his mission to personalize the whole library experience both due to (and maybe in spite of) the digital era. He rubbed his forehead to assuage the brooding numbness. _Come on! I have to finish this!_ He sighed and sipped on the last dregs of his third mocha of the evening.

His phone buzzed at him.

 _Now who?_ He picked up on the black android in its scarlet case. Glancing at the screen, he noticed a text from Martha. _Wonder what's going on?_ He brought it up and read:

" _Hi, David! Hope your night's productive. Jonathan and the kids loved the beans. Nice twist on an old favorite. Maybe Angie and you can come by some time for dinner? I know everyone's busy but we have time for coffee, right? Take care and don't let yourself get too stressed. Remind him that he can come here if he needs to._

 _Best to Angie._

 _Martha"_

He smiled. _Martha is something else. Glad they liked that._ He glanced over toward the front window. While he noted how polished and neat it seemed, he could still remember flying through an earlier version of it; hitting the floor in a shower of broken glass. He could feel the ghost of Lana's ancestor casting her spell and ripping him apart. He heard his father gloating again.

The plaque glinted in the other corner.

So did the scar on the back of his hand as a reminder.

Then again, Martha's text served as a counter-reminder. She was telling him that there were good things as well as bad there. That he had homes and places to go to if needed….

…that the Loft was still open for the Child's brooding despite the years' and decades' passage.

 _Unbelievable!_ He sipped on his drink. Then he reached into his backpack and pulled out a manila envelope. From it, he pulled a small stack of photos. Methodically he went through each and every one. He considered each individual one's meaning and feeling. In them, he saw individuals' faces from across western and central Kansas. He recalled some of the one stop light towns with little or no library services. At each place, he'd worked to get people access to books, good teaching and online when possible. Some of the later ones showed some of those people sitting with him in that very same booth.

 _Hard to believe I came out here to be a town librarian. Unreal!_ He rubbed his forehead. _Grandpa said that we fight the battles to make the rest worthwhile._

"Uncle Dave, are you okay?" Miranda asked. She set another steaming mocha in front of him. Her eyes looked deeply into his.

"Best of times, worst of times. Just reviewing the last four months and thinking back. Report's due on Friday," he replied. He tried to put a lid on his feelings. Still a spasm contorted his back and arms.

"Quoting Dickens now? Don't be getting morbid on us now. I thought you were almost done with that," she advised. "Just put some polish on it and hand it in."

"Anyone can do that," he countered. He motioned toward the pictures. "They should have better. We can give them better."

She shook her head. "You never change. You're still the perfectionist. I don't know who's worse—Auntie, Lex, the Boss or you. I love you guys for that." She gazed at the pictures. Then she fingered one from North Agleston during the previous fall. "You do have your own magic about you. You make things like _that_ happen." She smirked.

"You've been around Alex too much." He eyed her curiously. "Let me guess. Your Aunt texted you?"

"Guilty," she conceded. "Besides I've been feeling your mood fest and the café vibrating in tune with him and you. You and Auntie Angie have been going so hard at it since you've been out here. Wish you could get some time to yourselves."

"All part of establishing a beachhead, Short Stuff," he replied. "Mrs. Kent is amazing though. Talk about magic. That woman and Alex's mother are the reason for a lot of the magic around me. I just want to give something back for the kindness."

"Trust me. You do," she assured him.

Just then, his cell phone buzzed at him.

"Now what?" He did a double take at the caller ID. "Jenny Waterston? Wow." He turned to his niece. "Miri, sorry. Maybe a raincheck?"

 _Who's that?_ Granted she didn't know a lot of people connected to him. She didn't recognize the name as someone from town. _Must be from back East._ She nodded and gave him another smile. Then she headed back toward the counter.

He gave her a thumbs up in thanks for her understanding. _Wonder what Jenny wants? It's been years since we talked last._ He mulled over how bad things had been for Angie back in Wabash. He recalled how her classmates had mistreated her for being a geek, a horseback rider and shy. Then again, he knew that Jenny had reached out to Angie through 4-H and then in college later. He answered it, "Hi, Jenny. It's been too long. How are you?"

"Hi, Dave. Sorry. Is this a bad time?" Jenny asked. _Hesitation_ and _Anxiety_ accented her response.

"No. I'm at a good point for a break. You sound stressed. Something wrong?" he assured her.

"I should be talking to Angie about this but I can't get a hold of her. Guess she's working at the clinic overtime right? Figured you might get a message to her?" Jenny made excuse.

"Yeah well running an oncology department at the biggest hospital in western Kansas will do that. She's at her wits' end some times." He beat down his own misgivings about his wife's workload. "Still we do the best we can just like everyone else."

"I heard you two moved last fall. Tony heard from his folks about what you've been doing. Who would've thought Mr. Hotshot History Prof would be the County Library Supervisor?" she supposed with a chuckle. "Congrats by the way on that."

"Thanks. I'll enjoy that more when the annual report's been sent off to the state," he expressed. "So you still haven't told me what's wrong. It isn't Tony or the kids, is it?"

"No. Tony, Renee and your namesake are doing great. They're all getting big. You should try to get back here and see them. Speaking of which, that's why I'm calling. Wabash is putting together a winter festival next month. Folks are signing up for booths to display crafts and their canned goods. They were talking about outdoor activities. I know Cindy Malveaux and her husband are converting their wagon to a horse drawn mega-sled. Jerry Kennedy is organizing an ice fishing tournament out on Palmer Pond. Yeah he and his family are coming back from Watertown for that weekend. He was asking about Angie and you by the way," she explained.

"Wow. There are some names I haven't heard in a dog's age," he admitted. He sipped on his mocha. 'So how would Angie and me fit into this? I mean other than seeing everyone and helping out, that is. Try keeping her out of that."

"Yeah. But try keeping _you_ out of that as well, Dave," Jenny reminded him with a chuckle. "People still remember some of the things you did to help out. Take pride in that. All right? Or do I need Tony to remind you? Didn't think so. Actually we were hoping you'd do some demonstrations of making maple syrup. You're going to need to do it at that point anyway."

He nodded. "I would like to get up there anyhow." He recalled the birthday surprise he'd staged for Angie on their first winter together. They'd spent the weekend with her parents and Brother Tony helping to collect the maple sap and cook it into the sweet treat for their breakfasts. Along the way, they'd all savored the woods' magic together. "Let me run it by Angie. We also have to get the time off. Can I get back to you at this number?"

"That would be great, Dave. Thanks. By the way, are the folks we knew still down there? We've been meaning to get back out there for a visit but…well…." she asked; _Regret_ peeking out over her tone.

"Some still are. The Kents are still on their farm. Clark's a teenager now. He's dating the Langs' daughter, Lana. Jack Ross' son, Pete, goes to school with them. He's doing okay. I'm slowly making the rounds to see everyone. Alex Luthor's now the billionaire CEO but still is the best friend and surrogate brother anyone could want. He sure takes after his mother. You know, Nina and Bob talk about you all. They'd love a visit," he reported.

"Just like you, _Life_ has us running in a bunch of directions. We talk. They were just here last year. It's just so expensive to fly everyone there," she noted. "They get along really well with my parents. I know Mom and Dad offered to put them up if they want to come back for a visit. If you see them, say hi from us. All right?"

"Okay." He mulled over how the modern era pulled people and their families apart. _Just love how we're all spreading out. Guilt_ still ate at him how he'd ended up being apart from his loved ones at the end. _Maybe if Dad didn't make his mess, I wouldn't have had to._ He sighed and sipped on his cider.

From across the room, he saw Miranda roll her eyes at him.

"Dave, are you okay? I do remember what it means when you suddenly go all quiet. Umm…he's not getting antsy. Is he?" Jenny wondered.

"He is but I was just thinking of how spread out we all are. What you're proposing is a great idea, Jenny. We should all get together. I'll admit that I'd like to tap the trees and make that syrup. Angie and I still have her parents' farm up there. Let me see what she says. Meantime give my best to Tony and the kids," he explained.

"Roger on that. Call me either way? Say hi to Angie. Take care, Dave. Thanks for talking," she concluded before hanging up.

He disconnected the call and stuck the phone back in his pocket. He rubbed his chin. _Maybe that's what we really need? Still if they want demos, I can't really do multiple sessions by myself and do the sugaring too! Maybe I can get some helpers?_ He got up and slid out the booth. _Maybe Angie can get the time away. I know I'd love that!_ He headed up to the counter. "What's the damage, Miri?"

"Call it five bucks, Uncle Dave. I've got it. You looked like you needed it." She punched some numbers on the register and opened it to cash out the order. "Lex would say the same."

"I'm not taking money from you, Miri, or from him," he disagreed firmly while handing her a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change. Get yourself something good for your break. You deserve it."

She arched an eyebrow. "You sure know how to spoil a girl, don't you? Just take care of yourself. All right? That seemed like a great conversation. Hopefully it's good news?"

"Just an old classmate from college. Her husband's from here actually. She wanted me to run something by Aunt Angie. I'm going to do that," he told her.

"Okay as long as it's good. You've got enough bad stuff on your plate," she reminded him. "Just be careful? Remember you've got Lex, the Kents and me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks." She put the ten in the till and shut it. "Hang in there."

"You too. Watch yourself out there," he noted.

"As if I need a further reminder? I know what's out there. I also know _he_ 's watching," she assured him.

A cold spasm ripped through him. He looked toward the corner. There he caught a glimpse of the dark spirit slipping between shadows. "This place never loses its mystique, does it?" He sipped on what was left of his mocha before heading out.

She shook her head. _Uncle Dave's quite the conundrum. Still he does mean well. Whatever that call was, I hope it's good news!_ With that she went back to her cleaning….


	4. Reynolds Prompts Torch Staff

Chapter 4 [Next Day— _Torch_ Office, Smallville High]

The school day had dragged on for all concerned. For some reason, _every_ teacher jumped in with a surprise quiz that day. Their lectures blended together into an obnoxious conga line harping on details and preparation in their midst of their respective subjects. Nagging warped and twisted students' minds.

Needless to say, the final bell was a welcome parole. For some, it was off to the Talon for coffee. For others, the day was just getting underway…..

Clark rubbed his forehead. After the lecture avalanche, he'd struggled to collect his wits. _I guess the Kryptonian abilities don't matter in that regard._

 _No, Kal-El, they do not,_ Jor-El interjected. _No matter what the culture, we all need direction and guidance at some point._

 _I assume you were listening in?_ Clark supposed. He really wanted to have a talk with the elder spirit about privacy and discretion at some point.

 _Not to all of it. Your emotions though peaked. At that moment, I involved myself so as to determine the cause. Details *are important*, my Son,_ Jor-El admonished.

 _They're important but we don't need it over and over again,_ Clark groused.

 _Sometimes, Kal-El, you can be—to use a human term—dense. On the matter of your training, I've needed to remind you of its importance on several occasions. Still you resist,_ Jor-El argued.

 _As I remind my grandmother, Jor-El, it's about balance,_ Lana chimed in. She sat down next to Clark. _Maybe we can talk about this some other time? We're kind of digesting the advice._

 _Contemplation and meditation are important, Lana. Very well. I hope you can help Kal-El in his understanding,_ Jor-El conceded before going silent.

"Help me in _what_? Doesn't he get it?" Clark complained.

She shrugged. "Get what? And from what perspective? Clark, the problem is everyone has a different angle. We're just trying to get along between all of those differences. Maybe it'll get easier?"

"Still trying to get everyone on the same page? Yeah right!" Chloe supposed. She took a healthy gulp from her tankard of coffee. "What? After enduring _that_ , I needed my fix." She turned on her computer. Then she studied her friends with a practiced eye. "Oh-kay…you both look like you've got more on your mind than the normal hell on wheels. What's going on?"

"Just what you heard, Chloe. We're still trying to get everyone on the same page," Lana informed her.

"Well from what little I heard, you already said what I would've, Lana. Respect everyone and let the chips fall where they may. Look at our staff and all of the cultures. I am _extremely_ proud of that," Chloe pointed out. She gazed toward the door. "I saw Jasmine upstairs. Wonder what's keeping her?"

At that moment, the aforementioned Javalastani Princess rushed through the door. Her hair was slightly askew. Her eyes narrowed. A frown on her face clearly conveyed her mood. She exhaled deeply to compose herself. "Forgive me, my Friends. That teacher. May Allah forgive him." She clenched her fists.

"Mr. Crabtree again?" he asked skeptically. "Jasmine, what's going on with him? I don't know you that well but…."

"He goes on about the Middle East in _biased ways_! He only allows one side of discussion. I know he's the teacher. However as an ambassador of my emirate and people, it is my _duty_ to speak up. Clark, I am open to different viewpoints. Still I will not allow my people and faith to be addressed in such ways! I…" Jasmine vented. _Anger_ and _Indignation_ streaked her face in bright scarlet.

Before anyone could jump in, a sharp knocking cut off the conversation.

"What was said in the class, Princess?" Mr. Reynolds inquired. His eyebrows arched high into his forehead. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Principal Reynolds, forgive my anger." Jasmine sucked in a calming breath. "Mr. Crabtree made aspersions on my faith and people. I understand that western sources do so. I could do the same of this culture. I don't."

"One of your classmates told me about the situation already. I plan to speak to Mr. Crabtree about it. I want to get his side. Perhaps we might reach an understanding?" Reynolds offered.

"That is what I want, Sir. Thank you," Jasmine accepted.

Reynolds nodded. "We should be fair. Meantime I was wondering if you had any plans for an upcoming feature story?"

"We were about to have our meeting, Mr. Reynolds," Chloe replied. She tapped her fingers on the desk trying to collect her nerves. She bit her lip anxiously.

"Byron suggested a story about St. Valentine's Day. Remember?" Clark reminded the editor-in-chief.

"Maybe we can do something on the Winter Formal?" Lana suggested.

Reynolds agreed, "Those are some good ideas. Perhaps you might also consider some ideas related to the everyday school affairs or the town as well? You've all had a great run so far this year. I've been impressed with your work. I do not wish you all to rest on your laurels though."

"Too bad it's the wrong time of year. We could cover a festival," Chloe proposed.

"Perhaps the different coffee choices that the Talon offers?" Jasmine added.

"Interesting idea. What exactly do you mean?" Reynolds asked clearly intrigued by the notion.

"I brought some coffee with me from Javalastan. I shared some with the others in this room. They liked it. Clark's parents did as well. Chloe helped Lana and me research different coffee vendors from around the world. Lex contacted the suppliers. We've been trying a different blend each week since last summer," Jasmine explained.

"I actually did a project in our International Affairs class last year on coffees and their origins. I studied the Middle Eastern, African and Asian regional blends. Definitely an eye opener for me," Lana added.

"Now _that_ would be an astounding idea!" Reynolds complimented with an uncharacteristic demonstrative flair. "I would enjoy reading an article like that. Make it happen, Miss Sullivan." He regarded the students once again. "I like the potential I see. Keep it up. Have a good evening." With that, he departed the room.

"A compliment like that? _From him?_ " he wondered.

"Miracles do happen, Clark. Who knows?" Chloe supposed with an almost playful shrug. "Maybe you two can come by the mansion later? We could talk with Lex. Maybe he might have a suggestion about something. I'm going to check with my contact at the _Ledger_. Maybe there's something else."

"We can get chores done. Then Clark and I have to practice some this afternoon. We'll see when we get done," Lana tentatively declined.

"That's if Mom and Dad don't need our help with something," Clark chimed in. "Sorry."

"No need, Clark. One should be respectful of one's parents," Jasmine assured him. "We will have time to speak on such things." She gathered her things. "Chloe, perhaps we can talk later at the mansion?"

"I'm heading there now. I can do as much research there as I can here," Chloe noted. She powered down her computer and hefted her backpack onto her shoulder. "That was short and _oddly_ productive." She stopped by the door. "Coming?"

Clark shot Lana a knowing look. _We do have those sessions to do. I wish we could cancel._

 _Heloise and Jor-El are counting on us. We'll catch up with them later,_ Lana replied. "See you all later."

The two girls left quickly heading for the stairs.

"In-depth reporting prompted by Reynolds. Who'd have thought?" Clark inquired almost disgruntled in the process.

"He wants us to be our best, Clark. Kind of is his job," Lana reminded him. "Speaking of which, the trainers are waiting."

"Yeah. That." He switched off the lights and guided her out the door. Then, after closing it behind them, he picked her up in his arms. "I can get us there quicker." He glanced around to make sure nobody was watching. Then he sped off toward the door and home leaving no trace in their wake.


	5. Flyer's Education

Chapter 5 [Cowache Caves—A Half Hour Later]

Clark leaned back against the granite wall. He rubbed his forehead while trying to assuage the pounding in his temples. _And I thought school was hard?_ He sucked in a few burning breaths.

 _It is difficult, Kal-El, because you don't focus,_ Jor-El admonished. _You must be able to shut out everything else but the matter at hand. Learn how to focus your thoughts!_

 _You're not the one who's got multiple things going on. I have to…._ Clark started.

 _And who *chose* to pursue all of those agendas? You make your world too cluttered, I fear,_ Jor-El rebutted. _Yes one should be mindful of everything. You are becoming more aware of your surroundings. That is a good thing. Focus though on what you need to do to get through that moment._

 _Focus on…?_ Clark arched his eyebrow.

 _Think on when you're flying. You want to be relaxed and yet under control. You need to visualize your destination and only that. Tell me, what is this fear you have? I do not understand,_ Jor-El lectured.

Clark grimaced. While he endured some good natured teasing and gibes from his friends and parents about the crash landings (such as Lana's nickname of 'Flying Blind' and his parents' offer to get him a red suit with a black cape of all things), the whole thing was personal to him. He'd always feared heights for some reason. Even climbing to the top of the windmill in Chandler's Field got to him. _I want to have my feet on the ground. I'm not a bird._

 _If we were under the red sun, I would concur. Alas we are not. We are under Earth's yellow sun. You are invulnerable to all save magic and Kryptonite. So a fall even from space would not hurt you. I recall that you had issues with moving through the water. What do the humans call it? Ah yes—'swimming'. You learned that too, did you not?_ Jor-El pointed out.

 _I did once I figured out that I wasn't going to drown from being underwater too long,_ Clark recalled.

 _And the same principle applies when you fly. Move through the air. Much as when you drive the metal conveyance, be in control behind the wheel. Focus on that task. When you get close to your destination in the conveyance, what do you do?_ Jor-El instructed.

 _I slow down the pace. When I get there, I put the brakes on to stop,_ Clark told him.

 _And you're the conveyance. Learn to trust yourself. You must remain in control. Just do something simple. Fly to your Earth home. Just land in the field beyond it,_ Jor-El suggested.

 _Fly there? And what happens if I crash into the house or barn?_ Clark worried with a touch of _Sarcasm_ 's sharpness on it.

 _That is why you land in the field, Kal-El,_ Jor-El reiterated; _Annoyance_ coloring his tone.

Clark took several deep breaths to calm his rapid heartbeat. Much as he did on the other attempts, he swung his arms to his sides and back. Then he bent his knees squatting down to almost the ground. Then, much as a swimmer would propel himself or herself off to the side of the pool, he pushed off the floor streaking through the hole in the cave's roof, up into the sky and above the overcast. He banked left and headed toward the farm.

 _Excellent! Good use of the clouds as cover. Keep your speed in check. Deep breaths. You're doing well, my Son. Watch carefully. You should be on it soon enough,_ Jor-El coached.

Clark nodded without saying any more. While he felt exposed by flying without Lana's concealing spells to keep him from prying eyes, he tried to screen that out. He wanted to make a flight without crash landing into something like an out of control bowling ball. He forced his eyes to stay open. _Fear_ burned through him but he shoved it away.

Much as when he ran on the ground, everything seemed to slow down around him. Birds seemed to glide millimeter by millimeter. The air currents became visible and almost fluid. The clouds stood stock still despite the wind pounding in his face. Underneath, he saw bits of Kansas prairies and farmland through holes in those same clouds. Then, after what seemed like an hour but was really only three minutes, he saw the familiar canary-colored house and the accompanying barn approaching.

 _Slow your pace._

Clark nodded again. He ratcheted down his speed. Recalling his birth father's lectures about landing, he drifted toward the ground. He maintained enough ability over his flight to stay in control yet allowed _Gravity_ to do its work as well. His feet clomped down on the ground slightly shaking the farm. _Oops._

 _You have work to do yet, my Son. Still it is your best landing yet. You also kept your eyes open during the entire flight. For what you have accomplished so far, it is your best effort. Take pride in that. We will work on that soon,_ Jor-El complimented.

 _Thanks_. Clark still didn't know how to take Jor-El's complimenting him on things. He scratched his head. _Wonder_ and _Disbelief_ numbed his mind. He'd managed a landing without carving a furrow in the earth or taking out a building or splash landing somewhere.

He'd done it. He'd actually done it.

 _I can do it!_ He pumped his fists and bellowed to the sky. "YES!"

"Clark! Son, what's going on?" Jonathan yelled. He ran toward his son as fast as he could manage. "We felt the ground shake."

"Hi, Dad." Clark grinned warmly. "I just did a flight without crashing into anything. Guess I still have to work on doing it without causing an earthquake?"

The farmer smiled. "And without damage to the house or barn. Be patient. Just keep practicing. Just like with the x-ray and heat vision, you'll get it."

"Jor-El said the same thing. He related it to swimming and driving the truck. Guess I have to learn to watch my speed and control the landing. I can't be afraid of doing it," Clark recounted talking of the earlier lecture in the Caves.

Jonathan had to admit he couldn't believe that he and Jor-El were on the same page (for once). "That's true. Just relax and learn about it. Practice as you have with your other abilities. Be careful how you use them around others. Meantime Chloe called. She and the others are meeting at the mansion." With the last bit of information, his tone dropped an octave or two.

Clark screened his father's distaste for Lex out. "I'll check on the chores and then head over by ground route." He rushed into the barn.

"By ground route he says." Jonathan glanced into the sky. Sometimes having an alien for a son brought as many questions and issues as it did moments of joy. Still he wouldn't have traded Clark for anything or anyone.

And you could take that to the bank…..


	6. Meditation Interrupted

Chapter 6 [Althanor—Twenty Minutes Earlier]

Separated by a perpetual layer of mists, another dimension lay parallel to the outer one. A gentle breeze billowed through a few of the oaks within its expanse on the shore and the rather large island in the midst of the lake. A small yet thriving community dominated the island's western end. Its humble mud, daub and straw stood as testament and reminder to ways that had been followed for generations.

Even if some novices struggled to do so…..

Lana meditated alone along a quiet inlet on the island's northwestern edge. As with most novices to the order, she struggled to adjust to her new realities. She tried to focus on the gentle breeze, the dew in the air and the water's lapping against the coast. Sometimes for a few minutes, she could maintain that concentration.

Then her mind would snap back to its established priorities: Talon, school and Clark.

 _Why can't I do this? Clark can! I didn't think it would be this hard!_ She took a few calming breaths. _Trust that Miri and the others can handle things._ She closed her eyes and buried all thoughts. For a few minutes, she managed to actually *feel* and *perceive* everything. Sparks of white light danced about her fingertips. A pale aura glowed about her. Her breathing became more serene and relaxed. Her mouth flowed into a smile.

A rabbit stuck its head out from a nearby bush. The breeze ruffled its white fur. _Curiosity_ nudged it toward her. _Trepidation_ slowed its path. It grimaced dragging its left hind leg. A small trickling crimson trail followed in its wake. The creature poked its pink nose weakly against Lana's foot.

"What?" She wrinkled the brow at _Pain_ 's sudden wave crashing against her mind's shores. Her eyes snapped open and looked all around. Then she spied the suffering rabbit slumped against her foot. "Oh no! What happened to you?" She gently looked it over. With an touch developed from her days in 4-H, she gently petted its head. "Hang in there. We'll get you taken care of." She scooped up the delicate creature and rushed back toward the village proper. She wove her way through the other white robed novices and the darker robed priestesses. Her eyes kept returning to the suffering rabbit in her arms. She just knew about the House of Healing across the square. Perhaps the healers there would know what to do. _Maybe they'll let me take it to a vet?_

She just managed to stop before running into an older woman. The latter had _Age_ 's white and silver threads glistening in her brown hair. Over her emerald robes, she wore a silver necklace with an emerald crystal in its center. She propped herself up on a white birch walking staff.

"Priestess Cybelle! I…wow! Sorry for nearly bumping into you. I…umm…have an emergency," Lana stammered anxiously. She curtseyed as best as she could manage without jarring her precious cargo overly much.

"The rabbit? Yes." Cybelle nodded. "And you interrupted your meditation for this?"

"All life's precious, isn't it? That's what I believe," Lana supposed.

"Indeed it is. No matter what form it takes, life is sacred. You did the right thing, Lana," Cybelle complimented. "And a white rabbit no less? Did you find it?"

"No it came to me. It needs help. I was hoping that the healers would be able to help," Lana explained. She fought back her impatience and maintained respect for the older woman. She trembled not feeling much movement from the rabbit. "I don't want it to die."

Cybelle whispered a few words and touched the rabbit's wounded leg. Upon contact, blue energy coursed into the wound searing away any infection. She smiled at the animal. "There now. Her leg will be just fine."

Lana looked down to see the rabbit looking back up at her. The latter's nose twitched. She nuzzled against her white robes.

Cybelle nodded. "Well it seems you've made a friend. The Albion rabbit is only the rarest of its breed. It is very shy."

"Well I really like animals. I always have," Lana noted. She gently rubbed its forehead. "I wish I could've healed her like you did."

"It's an advanced spell. You will learn it when the goddess wishes you to. I am only too happy to help," Cybelle told her. "Meantime perhaps you might want to take her back to where you found her? She belongs in the wild not as a pet.'

Lana's heart sagged a bit. _Disappointment_ burned at her. Still she knew the rabbit wouldn't be happy in a hutch or cage. "I'll go right there. Umm, Priestess Cybelle, can you let my Great Grandmother know why I broke off my meditation? I don't want her to get mad at me over distractions."

"I shall, my Dear." Cybelle chuckled with _Amusement_ 's wry wit. She opened a portal in front of the novice. "Step through and find your place again. Place the rabbit back in the brush. Then you may resume your meditation. And never fear, you have made a true friend through your service."

Lana blushed pink. She nodded and disappeared into the mists.

 _She will be a powerful force. If only we can keep her in the Light._ Cybelle mulled over the notion. Then she turned and headed back toward her hut to meditate on such things for herself.

Good turns were always something to be encouraged after all…..

[Two Hours Later]

Lana slowly opened her eyes. She felt more open to the world than she had in a long time. Her earlier good deed lightened her spirits somewhat. Still she wondered how the rabbit would make out in the wild with all of the uncertainties out there.

An icy chill cut through her. She grimaced and grabbed at her middle. "AHH!" As she did, her scar glowed with a bright emerald hue. She ground her teeth firmly. She recalled what Heloise had told her about such things. She made her way step after efforted step toward the water before wading into the sacred lake. "Help me!" She dunked her head under its surface.

As she did so, the waters glowed and warmed slightly. They almost seemed to penetrate her pores. They beat down the darkness within her easing her mind and soul.

She stayed under as long as she could manage. Only when her lungs burned did she surface again. Even if she'd went under perhaps a few feet from shore, she was now out in the lake's middle. _How? What?_ She swam back toward the shore. Her mind struggled with questions and concerns. _I thought I was cleansed before. So why did that happen?_ As she neared her destination, she saw Heloise and a few other priestesses waiting there. _Great. Now I'm going to get it._ She came ashore. Her skin tingled from the lake's healing properties. Still she shivered from the usual chill after a swim. "Sorry. Had to deal with things."

"And you did the right thing, Lana," Heloise agreed. "My mother's evil will try to claim you. Even though you were cleansed, the demon's evil remains a force. You are tired and rightfully so. Still now do you see why I advise you on _Caution_ and _Discretion_?"

Lana nodded. "I just wonder what will happen when I'm faced with true darkness? It's like Aunt Anne back at the tavern last fall. I didn't see or feel her. I should've known!"

"She used a powerful concealment spell. As you advance, your senses will become sharper. It will become harder to fool you in such ways," Heloise told her. She produced a white plush towel more suited to a five star hotel than the rustic community. "Now dry yourself. I don't want you catching cold." She waved her hand drying her descendant's robes.

"Much as Mr. Dubois, Martin or you can?" Lana supposed. She rubbed her hair with the towel. "Thanks by the way."

"Such things come with practice and exposure. Still we can speak of that another time. I'd rather get you back to the mansion. Matters concerning everyone need to be discussed, it seems," Heloise declared. She opened a portal. "Let's get you a shower and a change of clothes first."

 _What now?_ Lana looked at her elder's face but found no clues there. _Foreboding_ stabbed at her insides.

For some reason, she sensed that something was coming down the pike…..


	7. Lex's Advice

Chapter 7 [Two Hours Later—Luthor Mansion]

Lex perused the latest reports from LexCorp's latest ventures. The continuing education programs were paying dividends. _Innovation_ prompted new patents. His regional director out of Milwaukee, Paul Caltron, had been a finalist for _Enterprise America_ 's Manager of the Year award. Stocks soared beyond ninety dollars per share. He smiled. _Contentment_ easing gentle sips of green tea from his cup.

Still, despite small gains, some issues remained at the Albany plant. While productivity remained elevated, that worker group lagged behind their counterparts. Equipment replacement costs shot through the roof. Morale sank further and further with each passing day. Ray Burgess, the plant manager, recently resigned.

To say the issues put a damper on his mood was a monumental understatement to be sure….

 _Maybe I can send Richards in there? She's wanted to clean things up for a while now. Now I get what she means._ He nodded remembering how Burgess had resisted his changes remembering how the latter clung onto his father's ideas. He tapped his finger on the desk. _No. I need to make an appearance there myself._ He took out his cell and started flipping through the contact list.

At that moment, a knocking came from the door.

"Yes?" He set the phone back to its lock screen. Then he placed it back on the desk.

Dave stuck his head in. "Sorry, Alex, to bother you. I figured with it being after hours and all…." He started to retreat.

Lex motioned for his adopted brother of sorts to come in. _Talk about the right visitor. You want someone who loves to spit in the eye of Dad's beliefs? That's Dave if nobody else!_ "No actually I'm at a good stopping point. How was the Talon?"

"A little slow but okay over all. Business fell off after 7:30. Miranda made sure that place sparkled like a new penny," the visitor assessed adding a proud smile at the end.

"She's our best worker. Always has been," Lex complimented. "As for the drop in business, it's kind of expected around here, Dave. I don't hold that against Lana or her. It's just Smallville." He studied the other man's face and eyes intently. While they hadn't been reunited all that long, the billionaire recalled what _Hesitation_ looked like on the other's face. He smirked. "So what else happened?"

"What else… _what?_ " Dave stared at him.

"You've got the Look and Posture. Mom knew what it was. I remember it from the night you took me to the Bartlesbrook Creamery before the whole Talon standoff. You're considering something. Is everything okay?" Lex postulated effectively cutting through the whole duck and dodge routine with his friend.

Dave rubbed his forehead while trying to prevent a Child eruption. "Yeah well actually, I was looking for some advice."

Lex shrugged and nodded. "Okay. You know the door's open for that always. You do know though Angie will be home in a couple of hours. Right?"

"I wanted someone to bounce the idea off first, Alex. It's actually a surprise…well a _good one_ anyway…for our birthdays," Dave retorted tersely. His eyes glimmered with a tad bit of emerald.

Lex put his hands up. "Calm down. It's okay. What was the idea?"

"I got a call from Jennifer Waterston tonight," Dave revealed. He allowed a brief smile. "It's been years since she or Tony have talked with us."

"Wow." Lex recalled the couple. "Now there's a blast from the past." He recalled how Jenny's husband had befriended Dave after the Talon standoff. He was one of a few who made regular visits to the hospital and then at the Kent Farm during Dave's recovery. Later he readily became the latter's personal catcher when needed on the baseball diamond. It was through Dave and Angie that Tony and Jennifer had met and fallen in love. "You really went underground, didn't you?"

"You know why." Dave rubbed his chin. His face twisted into a frown considering how many friendships and years buried to stay hidden from the abuse and threats.

"Well you are rebuilding things now. Angie and you have been to Wabash since. Right? So how come you two never saw them? Tony always had your back, Dave. Always," Lex wondered. "All you had to do was ask. You know they're welcome here."

"Alex, I don't want them in danger. All right?" Dave protested. "You know why!"

"Dave, stop it! I get that demon, the hag and her groupies cursed you. I _know_ better than anyone about the consequences. Do you think _she_ would want you to hide from everyone?" Lex lectured. He pointed at his mother's portrait. "Angie and you deserve a _life_! You keep acting like this and the hag wins! Okay? _My father wins!_ "

The other man spasmed noticeably. He glared at Lex darkly. "And my life comes with _what_?"

"Last I checked you weren't doing too badly. I think the kids can all handle themselves. Heloise. Clarise you and me have been counseling them on watching their backs. Jasmine knows the legends well. Jor-El's even got Clark thinking for himself before rushing into danger. It'll be all right," Lex disagreed. "Anyhow I'm sure it was important for Jennifer to call. What kind of help does she need? Tony's folks will pitch in. Say the word and he's got whatever help they need," Lex offered.

"Can't afford it," Dave groused.

"Last I checked, I was the billionaire here. Let _me_ say what I can afford. _What_ is it?" Lex insisted.

"Wabash is having a winter festival," Dave blurted out. He rolled his eyes but pressed on. "They want someone to demonstrate the process of making real maple syrup. Jenny asked…me." He squirmed.

Lex arched an eyebrow. "Personally I agree with her. You still have her parents' farm right? Okay. So go up there and do it. You two know more about that stuff than most of us. Tell you what. I'll fly you both up there in my jet." Seeing his friend about to argue, he cut that off at the source. "I have to check out the Albany plant anyway. This will give me just the reason to drop in. Besides I always liked Wabash."

"You've been up there?" Dave stared at him. _Incredulity_ practically plastered itself across his face.

"I spent one Christmas up there. Angie will tell you. It was when you were missing along with Deirdre. I know Angie didn't always have great times there. Still it is her home," Lex recalled. "Maybe you two can be there without sneaking around for once?" He shrugged to add to his point. "Maybe Heloise might know of a way to conceal you with her magic?"

"It is a nice thought, Alex. Still if you're there, Lichtenfeld will know." Dave paced back and forth while working out the details for himself. 'I can keep Angie and me safe if need be. I just don't want the kids or you as targets."

"Newsflash, Dave. After last fall, we're all back on her hit list. We're talking about a festival not a war," Lex disagreed.

"While Angie's telling, you might ask her about her last horse racing ribbon. Right after that, Lichtenfeld ambushed her in the stable. If not for the Child, she might be…well…." Dave cut his response short. His frown became even more pronounced.

"What is it you always say, better prepared is better equipped for survival? We can do this. Lana can talk to Heloise. Maybe her order's High Priestess might know about your situation?" Lex supposed.

"Oh she does." Dave sighed. "It's Cybelle."

"Cybelle? Cybelle—as in _your little sister_? She survived too?" Now it was Lex's turn to consider his friend. "How?"

It's a lot more of that secret stuff. It's also why she wasn't around all that much." Dave glanced up at Lillian's portrait. "It was also something between Heloise, Sister Clarise and your mother."

"Someday I'll need to hear the rest of the story," Lex conceded for the moment.

"Along with the rest of us," Angie chimed in. She walked into the room casting him an expectant look. "What's going on, Guys?"

"Seems Dave got a call from Wabash. Jennifer Waterston?" Lex replied.

"Jenny? She _called_?" She put her hands over her mouth. "I can't believe it! What's going on? Is she all right?"

"She sounded all right," Dave declared. "Apparently Wabash needs our help." He ran his hands through his hair. "They're planning a winter festival. Apparently they're looking for people who know how to make maple syrup."

"Maple syrup? It's been a few years since anybody's tapped trees or boiled it down up there," she assessed. "Sounds like they want demos. Dave, you and I can do that."

"They call because they need us. Angie, they barely allow us into town," Dave muttered.

Angie cleared her throat. "It isn't that bad and you know it! Dave, we have lots of friends there."

"Oh yeah. There are so many people knocking down the farm doors when we're there," Dave retorted sarcastically.

"Maybe we might offer an opportunity?" Lex suggested. "Take her up on it. You've got to tap the trees anyway. Why not? Angie, I was offering Dave a plane ride up there. Maybe we can stay at the farm? I have to go to the Albany plant on business. The Kents and the others can help if you show them what to do."

Angie nodded. "Dr. Harris told me that I had some time coming after all of my holiday coverage. It settled then."

"It is?" Dave asked.

"Yes. We're going. Is Jenny still at the same number?" she inquired.

"She is," Dave relented. He knew full well he wasn't about to get a word in edgewise when his wife got like this."

"Super! Trust me, Dave. This will be fun. We both need it. Just turn your report in and pack," Angie assured him. She kissed him on the cheek. Then she almost pranced out of the room.

"Now see, Dave? All set. Let's tell the kids. They're all meeting down the hall in Jasmine's room," Lex declared.

Dave frowned. While he did get her point, he still felt ill at ease over this trip. _Let's hope it doesn't turn into 1990 all over again!_ He followed his host out of the room fighting off the residual nerves with each step….


	8. News Meeting and Treats

Chapter 8

[Heloise's Room—Luthor Mansion]

Lana stepped out of the beige colored shower stall with contentment. The cascading water and steam had eased her muscles and opened her pores. Amazingly enough, the lake water had left little of the expected residue she'd encountered from Crater Lake and other such places. She savored the feel of the plush cotton robe. Still her instincts told her that something felt off…like something lay at the edge of her perceptions yet not close enough for her to see.

"Weird." She glanced at the glowing scar on the back of her right hand. While it had gone off from time to time since the aborted apple venture, the mark hadn't been this bright ever. _Could this be related to that attack at the lake?_ She grabbed a towel and ran it through her hair both fluffing and drying it. _Wish I could get my hair dryer back at Chloe's._ She frowned while running a brush through her half-dried hair. She padded across the tile and onto the main chamber's plush blue carpet.

On the bed lay her favorite pink blouse, the necessary undergarments and a pair of dark slacks. Her school shoes sat beside the bedpost.

She shook her head at her Great-Grandmother's preparations. _She's getting to me really well…almost too well._

With that, she took the clothes and headed back into the bathroom to change. According to Heloise, she needed to be with the others for some reason. _Might as well look my best. Right?_

 _Might as well,_ Clark concurred over their link.

 _Clark, umm…_ She glanced around before realizing that he was talking with her over their link. _Kind of dressing here. You know?_

 _Oh. Sorry. I wasn't looking or anything. Just got here from the Caves. See you in a minute in Jasmine's room._

 _Thanks, Clark. See you then,_ Lana sighed with relief. _I know he's probably tempted but at least he's respecting my boundaries. Best to see what Jasmine has for us._ With that she stepped into the closet to change and prepare.

[Jasmine's Room—Five Minutes Later]

Even as the Kryptonian couple finished their workouts, Jasmine inspected her own chamber meticulously. On the previous night, she'd wiped down every surface. On top of her desk rested a giant pan of baklava. In the far corner, she'd arranged for a massive coffee urn from the kitchen. Unbecoming of a Princess (at least to most of those in her social status), she'd swept and vacuumed the entire area.

Perhaps in general but not to those who knew her…..

She sipped on a glass of water. "I just hope it's all right."

A chittering from her left stirred her from the doldrums.

"Yes, Cocoa. I know you think it's great. Thank you," she expressed gratefully. She beamed warmly at the small light brown monkey sitting in his gilded cage. Since she'd saved him from her emirate's zoo five years earlier, he'd been her constant companion and friend.

"I'm with the monkey on that one," Chloe chirped up. She sat while typing away on her laptop. To her right, the required tankard of coffee pressed down on an end table. "Take it easy on yourself, Jasmine. It's great. We're not diplomats you know."

"I beg to differ. Our group represents as much of a cultural summit as any you'd find at the United Nations or elsewhere. We have two Native American tribes, several races, at least three religions and an alien planet. If we wish respect, we should give it to others too. I find it easier to be that way," Jasmine clarified.

Chloe conceded a nod and a shrug. "Got me there. We could still go to the Talon. Then again, we wouldn't get this awesome baklava." She savored a bite of the honey and filo dough. "Wish more places had stuff like it. Thanks!"

"You are very welcome. I do enjoy entertaining. What can I say?" Jasmine responded. She wasn't about to try and explain her diplomatic approach. Rather she nodded feeling somewhat satisfied with their state of affairs.

A knock came from the door.

"I believe that should be the others now," Jasmine presumed. She opened the door to find Byron, Sasha, Alicia, Martin and Samantha waiting outside. "Welcome! Please come in!" She smiled and offered an inviting arm sweep to emphasize her point.

Even when the others had stepped over the threshold, Martin lingered in the hallway. His senses picked up on the residual darkness down the hall. _What's going on with Lana?_ He arched an eyebrow at the strong light and dark energies coming from Heloise's room.

"Martin, is something wrong?" Jasmine wondered.

He glanced again down the hall. Then he returned his attention to her. "I am sorry. I was wondering how Lana's doing. I feel a lot of darkness."

"She feels the burden of her life. At least Heloise is watching her," Jasmine presumed.

"True. Still it is getting worse. I wonder if Mr. Dubois is a good influence?" Martin continued.

"She wouldn't be alive if not for him." Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "I understand your concern about the _Jinn_. Still I believe your attention should be focused on the source rather than the afflicted."

"And that would be?" he asked.

"Consider the witch from last fall, Anne Lichtenfeld. Then there was her ancestor, the Countess, whose agents swept across my emirate centuries ago. Their demonic master is another factor. Those are the true enemies, Martin. Do not look to Lana or Mr. Dubois. They control their darkness. Come. We'll be starting soon." She motioned toward the open door.

He shook his head. His gut feeling told him otherwise. _The darkness is here as well._ He followed her into the room where the others waited.

"Hey, Martin! Try some of this dessert! It's great!" Samantha advised. She held up a piece before biting into it. "Is it honey?"

"It is. In fact my hive sent it with their compliments," Sasha informed them. She adjusted her glasses. _Pride_ coaxed a smile onto her face. "I'm glad you brought this up, Jasmine. Sam's right. This is really good." She savored another bite.

"I'll say! Mom and Dad get this when they go to Metro. Still it isn't _this good_ ," Alicia chimed in.

At that moment, Lana burst into the room. "Sorry I'm late!" She huffed from lack of breath. A little tinge of red colored her cheeks. She ran the towel through her still damp hair.

"Now *this* is newsworthy," Chloe teased. "Lana not all prepped and ready? Who'd a thunk?"

"I could've taken another fifteen minutes. The meditation ran over is all," Lana defended herself.

" _Sometimes Life demands/And we heed/Scattered are the strands/Struggle we with their aims to meet/_ ," Byron quipped.

"I wish we could all compose like that," Samantha complimented.

"It is but a humble talent crafted with care and _Consideration_ 's guidance. It pales beside the art rendered by Sasha's collective," Byron deflected. He held up the baklava before continuing, "Then there's Chloe's journalistic skill or the transformative works rendered by our hostess."

"We all add our own bit to the greater scheme of things as Heloise might say," Lana chimed in. She fixed herself some coffee. She nodded in appreciation for its flavor. "This is great! What is it?"

"It's an Indonesian blend. My father sent a couple of bags to me. I'm glad you like it," Jasmine clarified. She noticed Clark standing out in the hall. "Clark, please come in! Did you just finish as well?"

"Yeah well, Jor-El wanted to go over some things," Clark pointed out in cryptic fashion. He noticed Martin's mood but didn't say anything. "Didn't mean to hold things up."

"You're being you, Clark. Kind of comes with the territory," Chloe perked with a saucy smirk. She took another sip from her tankard and then set it down again. "You _Padawans_ might want to squeeze some of the good stuff in between all of the mind lifting."

"We really should try some of this coffee for the Talon," Lana declared.

"And to think I was going to get a bag of oatmeal cookies. This blows that out of the water," Alicia noted. "Hey, Clark, try some." She grinned and held up a piece.

Clark frowned not sure of what to make of the Middle Eastern dessert. He glanced at the others who seemed to be enjoying it. "What is it?"

"It's baklava. It has honey, nuts and thin pastry in it. It is sweet but good," Jasmine told him. "Do try it. Sasha donated the honey from her hive."

"Really?" While Clark wasn't too crazy about the idea, he accepted the piece grudgingly. He studied it and took a bite. He swallowed before offering his assessment. "It's sweet all right. Wow. That's rich." He fixed a coffee and then drank from it. "That's different." He looked curiously at the cup not expecting the distinct flavors therein. "This isn't Lex's usual coffee."

"I was just telling the others that my father sent me a couple of bags. I wanted to share it with you all," Jasmine noted. She took a sip from her own cup.

 _Come on, Clark. Be adventurous!_ Lana coaxed. She finished her piece of the decadent treat. Her eyes sparkled into his. She smirked almost goading him on. "Can I have another piece?"

"Of course. There is plenty," Jasmine concurred. "Still Clark is correct, it is very rich."

Clark shook his head. "It's good. It's just a little much. Sorry."

"Don't be. I appreciate that you tried it," Jasmine assured him.

"No guts, no glory, Farm Boy," Chloe jabbed from behind the laptop. Then she set the device aside. "On that note, let's get started. We need some ideas for the _Torch_. I was kind of hoping someone might have ideas for the next great feature piece. I guess the floor's open. Wow me."

"Maybe something on the coffee?" Alicia suggested. She took another draught riding the flavors in the exotic drink to spark her brain. "Coffee's not just coffee. You know?"

"Interesting." Chloe typed away. "Go on." Her eyes focused on Alicia.

Alicia squirmed. _Inspiration_ 's fire seemed to dim within herself. "I don't understand it all. I was just thinking that this is different than a store brand. Even the fancy coffees are different from each other."

Sasha nodded. "It's because they're made differently." She sipped on her coffee. "It's like when my workers make honey. The pollen they collect can differ from flower to flower. It affects the honey's taste. A honey from a blend of roses and lilacs tastes different from one of wildflowers. I imagine it's the same with the coffee."

"Yes," Jasmine agreed. "Coffee can come from Asia, Africa, the Middle East or South America. The soil affects it. The roasting changes it as well."

"All coffee gets roasted. So?" Clark pointed out.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yeah well to some of us, it makes _all_ of the difference, Clark. The more coffee gets roasted, the stronger it is. It's kind of like what happens with Sasha's honey. I imagine the longer it's in the hive, the darker and stronger it gets."

"That's true. Maple syrup can be the same," Sasha chimed in.

"Kind of like listening to a clarinet versus a French horn," Sam chimed in.

"Each offers a distinct taste of its own," Martin noted. "And if you add chicory to it, you get another variation. Perhaps a survey on the readers' favorite coffee choices?"

"Now _that_ 's an idea!" Chloe typed it into her notes online. "I'd be interested in an article on that too."

Clark exchanged looks with Lana. _An article about coffee? Leave it to Chloe to come up with that._

 _It's actually quite interesting. Who knows? As Alicia just said, coffee's not just coffee. Krypton's not Althanor. Neither's here either,_ Lana pointed out.

Clark conceded the point with a roll of his eyes.

"An article that's interesting. Now see? That's what I like to hear," Lex interjected from the hall. He looked over the group. "Got room for three more?"

"There is plenty of room," Jasmine agreed. "Please! We have plenty of baklava and my father's coffee?"

"I thought I smelled Indonesian coffee," Dave assessed. His mouth watered at the sight of the baklava on the table; his mood brightening by the second.

"Oh brother!" Angie coughed and stifled a chuckle. "As if I'm going to get between you and that? Go on. Just bring me a piece too."

"As if I'd deny you?" Dave supposed. He hustled across the room. "Want some, Alex?"

"I'll be right there. Just leave some for the rest of us," Lex jabbed; the Smirk spreading across his face as he said it.

 _He likes that stuff? Seriously?_ Clark wondered.

Dave collected three pieces and put them on a plate. He hustled them back across the room. "And here is yours, my Dear." He handed her the biggest one. Then he started in his first one. "Mmm! This is _awesome_! Thank you, Jasmine. Good thing Miri's not here. She'd be _destroying_ this!"

"Really? I'll have to bring her a piece then." Jasmine made herself a mental note to do so.

 _Looks like you're outvoted, Clark,_ Lana declared with a 'gotcha' look clearly across her face.

Clark said nothing allowing a defeated sigh to escape his lips. He simply drank from his cup.

"By the way, Clark, are your parents home tonight?" Dave wondered.

"Yeah. Dad will be back from Dodge in a couple of hours. What's going on?" Clark informed him.

Angie cleared her throat. "We have a project up in New York State that your parents would be really helpful on, Clark."

"Might be a good feature story in it for you as well," Lex supposed.

"And what kind of project is this?" Lana inquired. _Curiosity_ intrigued her to say the least.

"Helping out at the winter festival there. We'll be tapping maple trees and making syrup. It's a lot of work but it's fun too," Dave noted. "Dr. Dubois and I will be heading up there middle of next month. Maybe Miranda might come with us? I was hoping that your parents might be available too."

"I'm flying everyone up there," Lex interjected. "I have to go to the Albany plant. After I'm done there, I'm rolling up my sleeves and pitching in."

"You, Lex? You've done that?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at their host.

"Actually it was a long time ago but yes…yes, Chloe, I have." Lex smiled. "Mom took me up to Vermont for a week once. We met up with his family." He looked at Dave and nodded. "That was a lot of fun."

"A lot of bad hot dogs and card games. Still you kept up your end, Alex. No flies on you," Dave recalled. Then he coughed and laughed. "I still remember your father at the end."

"Yeah that." Lex rolled his eyes. "I'll let you tell that story. Mom and I had to put up with him after that."

"I'll tell the story later at your house, Clark." Dave glanced at the others. "So anyhow there's a winter festival. I'm sure they'll be looking for volunteers to help out. We can check with the folks up there on that."

"I'm sure Mrs. Waterston will be more than eager for help," Angie piped up knowing her old friend. "Maybe you can talk with your parents? If they have any questions, they can ask us."

"And there's an article in it?" Chloe rubbed her chin. "Lex, think Dad would go with you?"

Lex nodded knowing that having Gabe along for the ride would help to convince Jonathan later. "There would be. Potentially others including the coffee too. Meantime I'll ask your Dad tomorrow. Meantime let's eat up and enjoy." He sampled the dessert for himself. "Mmm! That is good! Thanks for that honey, Sasha."

"My pleasure," Sasha concurred. She notified her workers telepathically of the others' satisfaction. Then she ate some more of her own treat.

Such as it went….


	9. Dinner with the Kents

Chapter 9 [Kent Farm—An Hour and a Half Later]

Fresh off of a refilled cup of coffee, Clark rushed Lana and himself back to the farm. His mind still tried to consider the proposed trip north. He recalled how much trouble the apple trip had caused the previous Fall. He knew how much Jor-El and Heloise had worked with Lana and him since then.

Could they have a trip without trouble?

One had to wonder….

He looked about the twilit farm and the back forty. As he'd often done, he admired his adopted family's handiwork. His heart felt at ease there. Once again, _Security_ eased his tension. With Lana at his side and his parents in the house, he had everything he could want. Before meeting Kyla and Dr. Swann, he'd felt content there.

Now everything seemed disjointed. Krypton and the outside world pressed in. Those with different agendas sought them out for their ends. Nothing seemed so simple.

 _Will that stuff follow us again? Why can't it just stay away?_ he wondered in frustration.

"Clark?" Lana studied his befuddled expression. "Clark, what's wrong?" She rubbed his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He snapped himself out of his funk. "Lana?"

"Clark, are you all right?" Her fingertips brushed his cheek. Her eyes gazed into his. Over the link, she clearly picked up on his emotional discontent. "It's okay. You can let me down now."

"Oh yeah." He set her gingerly back on her feet. "Sorry. I kind of zoned out for a second."

She nodded. "Thinking about the darkness again you mean. It's a part of the world, Clark. Heloise and Cybelle have been showing me that. We can't run from it. We can't hide as much as we want to."

"It just seemed so much easier before," he lamented.

"Was it really?" She folded her arms across her chest. _Skepticism_ danced in her eyes. "Was it for the rest of us? I don't care! I'm glad I know about you. I'm glad to share that heritage. All right?" She pointed at the farm house. "Your Dad may not. Jor-El may not. But I'm fine with it!"

"And what about that evil stuff? You saw how Martin was looking at you?" he reminded her.

"So let him look." She rolled her eyes at him. "I understand he's a shaman. I get that he's trained to guard against evil. Aunt Clarise and Mr. Dubois have darkness in them. I am still dealing with that same darkness. His doubt isn't helping anyone. At some point, Heloise is going to remind him of that. Come on. Your Mom and Dad are waiting. Besides you want Lex to beat us here?"

"He'd never let me hear the end of it," he concurred as they walked toward the house. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She grinned at him. "Partner."

He nodded liking the sound of that notion….

Jonathan gulped on his coffee at the kitchen table. He'd finished the remaining chores about twenty minutes earlier. The ride back from Dodge had taxed his patience. "Thought he'd be back by now."

From the oven area, Martha glanced at him skeptically. She expertly guided her knife through the vegetables. With quick and skillful motions, she sliced them and pushed them into the waiting salad bowl. Occasionally she glanced at the roast going in the oven. Her nose kept watch over the broiling main course. "Clark had to go over to the mansion. Chloe had some sort of meeting for the _Torch_."

"At Lex's? Why not at school or the Talon?" He stiffened. _Paranoia_ danced its familiar tune throughout his brain where the Luthors were concerned.

"Jasmine invited them all over. Besides Lana met him there as well. You know Clark. If something happens, he'll call when he can. We do need to have faith in him, Jonathan," she explained.

"Even if Jor-El or Lex pull him down the wrong road?" he supposed.

She set the knife down and shot him a firm look. "We have to deal with the fact that Clark is who he is. I'm glad Nell isn't around for Lana's sake." She rubbed her forehead. "I can just imagine how badly she'd be acting."

Remembering the earlier 'stay aways' from his former girlfriend toward her ancestors, he grimaced. "Yeah well. We should be happy for small favors." He gulped sullenly from his coffee again.

Just then the door opened allowing the teens in question to enter the house and take off their respective footwear.

"Hi, Guys! Sorry we're late. The meeting ran over," Clark apologized. "How was Dodge?"

"All right, Son. Accident out on 90 added a little to it. I was telling your mother that the grange got some great prices for next harvest," the farmer reported. "So how'd the meeting go?"

"It was great actually!" Lana cheered not wanting to go into detail about Martin or her training experience in Althanor. "Jasmine introduced us to baklava and this new coffee her father sent. I'm going to look into getting some for the Talon."

"Baklava? Now that's something I haven't seen outside of Metropolis," Martha replied. Seeing her husband's confused look, she explained, "It's a dessert made with thin dough, nuts and honey."

"Sasha donated the honey. I tried it but it was really too sweet for me," Clark indicated. He made a face.

"Some of us loved it." Lana walked over to the sink. She quickly washed her hands. "I didn't want to invite myself but can I help set table?"

"Lana, you know you're always welcome to eat with us. And yes, you may help. Thank you," Martha assured her.

"Thanks!" Lana grabbed a stack of plates. "Get the glasses, Clark?"

"I'm on it." Clark streaked back and forth between the cabinets and table. Within seconds, he had the seven place settings set. Another minute saw three more wooden seats in place.

"I count seven. There are only four of us, Son. Something you want to tell us?" Jonathan supposed. His eyes met Clark's expectantly.

"Mr. and Dr. Dubois were going to be stopping over. They didn't say when. That's why we're late. They were talking to us about a trip they're taking next month. They'll be stopping by to talk to you as well," Lana explained.

"Trip?" Martha exchanged curious yet cautionary looks with Jonathan. They still were dealing with the previous Fall's misadventure in North Agleston. "Clark, we talked about that."

"Oh we're not just going off. Not without you both knowing about it. Apparently somebody called Mr. Dubois about needing help up there. He'll tell you more about it," Clark assured them both.

"Well that's good at least." Jonathan released a relieved sigh. "We're all still dealing with the fallout, Clark. I hope you both understand that we're trying to keep you safe."

"The whole near possession thing wasn't fun for me either," Lana recalled. She ground her teeth and shivered at the thought of it.

"It's all right." Clark rubbed her shoulder. "As you just told me, we can face it."

"We still need to be careful, Clark," Lana pointed out in deference to the two parents in front of them. She set the plates down in the empty spaces between the settings.

"Right." Clark frowned. Again _Dread_ threatened to swamp him in its toxic flood.

"Listen to her, Clark. You don't need to be fighting _every_ battle," Jonathan admonished. Just then a knock at the door interrupted the brewing lecture. "We'll pick this up again."

 _Saved by the door_. Clark exchanged anxious looks with his girlfriend. He watched as his father answered the door.

Jonathan opened it to find Dave, Angie and Lex standing there. "Hello, Everyone! Clark and Lana were just telling us about their meeting. Why don't you come in?" He watched Lex carefully as the trio entered the house.

"Sorry to barge in at dinner," Angie apologized. "We stopped and bought a pie. I would've baked one but with everything at the hospital…." She frowned.

"It's the thought that counts, Angie. Thank you," Martha assured her. "We've set extra places. Would you like to join us? Roast will be out in about fifteen minutes." She accepted the cherry pie with a warm smile. "We've got some vanilla ice cream in the freezer that this will go great with."

"I'd never turn down your cooking, Martha," Dave accepted gratefully. "Mind if we wash our hands?"

"You know where the bathroom is," Jonathan agreed. He gave Lex an occasional suspicious glance.

The billionaire in question in turn looked at the teens. _What will it take for him to trust me?_

[An Hour Later]

After savoring yet another of Martha's culinary masterpieces and Angie's donated pie, the Kents and their guests leaned back contentedly in their chairs. Coffee topped off the experience for them readying their minds for what was to come.

Jonathan cleared his throat. He'd spent the entire meal ruminating over the pending conversation. _Suspicion_ and _Paranoia_ had continued their mad dash through his psyche. Finally he decided to come out with it. "So the kids were mentioning a trip next month?"

Dave and Angie exchanged anxious looks of their own. Finally he reported, "I received a call from Jenny Waterston. Apparently they're going to need help with Wabash's Winter Festival next month. She wanted Angie and me to demonstrate how to make syrup. After we talked about it, we're going to go and pitch in."

"We were hoping to get some help up there. Dave and I could use some hands around Daddy's old sugar shack and getting the sap barrels out of the barn. With Heloise's help, we can get Streaker and Buttercup up there to pull the old wagon down the trail and get the sap. I know it's a lot to ask. Maybe you two might come with us?" Angie added. "Martha, you might be able to do some demos on baking and canning. Jonathan, maybe Dave, you and me can work with the sap? We'd show you what to do."

"If you want to go, transportation's all set," Lex told them. "Gabe Sullivan and I have to inspect the Albany plant. After that, we're set to pitch in too."

"We want to help," Clark told them. "We don't want to sneak around to do it."

The two parents looked at each other and then their guests again. Finally Martha queried, "Is there a chance that Heloise could watch out for your Great Aunt, Lana?"

"We will be looking out for her," Lana indicated. _Here as well as there._ "Admittedly it might be a fun article to write for the _Torch_."

Jonathan took a thoughtful gulp from his mug. "And where will we be staying?"

"The farm's got several bedrooms. We also have some air mattresses if we need to use them," Angie proposed. "Maybe Tony and Jenny might help too."

"I wonder why they don't call his parents?" Martha shook her head remembering the developing rift over moving back east between Tony and his elders. "They'd love to see the grandkids."

"They're welcome to fly with us," Lex assured.

Martha considered her own calendar. She traditionally had a pretty open schedule in February. "And who else is going? I imagine Chloe will be going with her father."

"Miranda, Jasmine, Alicia, Samantha and Pete all expressed an interest in going. Martin wanted to go too but I'm not so sure," Lana mentioned.

"Oh? And why's that? Something wrong?" Martha considered the younger woman's mood and tone. She instinctively sensed that something was off.

"Maybe. Martin still isn't dealing well with the whole heritage thing. While he would be really great in dealing with a threat up there, I don't trust him not to overreact. Sorry, Mr. Dubois, he really doesn't trust you," Lana assessed.

"A lot of people in his position don't, Lana," Dave conceded. He shrugged. "Neither does Chief Willowbrook for that matter. And well there are some people in Wabash who don't either." He gulped down some coffee to cut that off before he went further.

"Dave attracted some attention up there when we were your age, Kids," Angie interjected. "Oh well, we're going to put our best feet forward and help."

"Maybe if I can show you what to do, would you be willing to help, Jonathan? I figure you'd be the best person to ask," Dave put forward.

Jonathan nodded without a bit of hesitation. "All right, David. We'll go. Can't leave them without help. Can we? I'll see if Jack Ross can keep an eye on things around here. In the meantime, I'll stop by the Waterstons and see if they'll come with us. That work, Lex?"

"Sounds great to me, Mr. Kent," Lex agreed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Lex. One good turn deserves another," Martha noted.

Yet Jonathan wasn't quite satisfied. _Instinct_ bit at his gut. _What else would be waiting for us up there?_ He tapped his finger expectantly.

Even if the details were coming together, sentiments, it seemed, were not as readily doing so…..


	10. Guidance

Chapter 10 [Three Weeks Later]

More storms blew through the heartland showering ice and heaping snowdrifts. People hustled from school and work, through their errands and finally toward their warm homes. On the farms, they shivered through chores and such. In school, the students wrapped up projects and looked ahead toward the winter break ahead.

And for some, it represented both service and learning opportunities…..

[ _Torch_ Office—Last Study Block, Day Before Departure]

Clark sat in front of the _Torch_ 's computer. His fingers typed away on the keyboard doing blurring searches online for maple sap making techniques. His eyes scanned screens of web detailed procedures, background and even a bit of History. _Might be easier in a factory setting._ He shook his head at the lazy sentiment well imagining what Jonathan's words on that score might be. _He'd tell me that the old ways are best._ He sighed and pressed the 'Print' button again.

Jor-El had been demanding time from him as well.

 _I could fly back and forth every day. Lana could teleport herself back and forth. Wish we didn't have to keep the secrets,_ he lamented (for probably the millionth time). He tapped his finger on the desk wishing that they could just be more open about things and people would leave them alone. _That way we could help and not be gone that long. The chores would get done without bothering Mr. Ross. Pete maybe could come with us._ He frowned.

A knock came from the door.

"Mr. Kent, such a long face. I'd ask why?" Reynolds queried from the door expectantly. His dark eyes scanned the area before he strode into the room. "It seems you have quite the project there."

Clark almost jumped out of his seat to stand at attention. Once again it seemed that the official had ambushed him when he least expected it. "I was doing some research, Mr. Reynolds. Got to get ready for that trip with my folks and the article."

Reynolds nodded with a straight face. He considered the stack of print outs on the printer. "Preparation is a key ingredient to any endeavor, Mr. Kent. Quite commendable. Still you don't seem enthused by the prospect." He folded his arms across his chest and studied the younger man; his eyes seemingly boring through to the other's soul.

Clark shrugged. "I am! You know how I am about helping people. It's great to see another place and learn about something new. I just feel like I should be…well _here_ …doing chores and school work too."

"I see." Reynolds rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He let Clark's words rumble around in his mind. Then he pursed his lips. "Mr. Kent, here's a question. What do you think perspective is?"

"Huh? Perspective? Isn't that something we learned in art class?" Clark offered a confused expression.

Reynolds coughed. "Perspective is something we learn about in art. Yes indeed. Still I ask you does everyone do things the same way everywhere?"

"I don't think so. My father says that people have their quirks. I guess that comes down to points of view? And then you get some folks who are _really out there_ because of their experiences." Clark shuddered while recalling the previous trip again.

Reynolds made note of Clark's reaction. "Some of us see things that others may never even fathom, Mr. Kent. As you said, it's all about point of view. America is a country made up of regions. Each region has individuals with very different and divergent points of view as you put it. Now _that_ is the perspective which I was talking about."

Clark nodded. He somehow kept his eyes from rolling. Frankly the burden of balancing Earth, Krypton, Cowache and Althanorian worlds threatened to overwhelm him on a daily basis. _He should try it from my angle._ "And we stop everything because of it?"

"No, Mr. Kent. We don't stop things as perhaps put things on _hold_ for a couple of days. We don't see things as well from inside of a box as we sometimes do on the outside. Perhaps we spend time in another's box to experience something different. We don't learn to cooperate and help each other unless we feel a mutual tie to each other. Why do you think I support Miss Sullivan's feature projects for the _Torch_? I want to encourage cross-cultural exploration. Education doesn't just happen within this building or in a library. It's out there as well." Reynolds clarified.

"And the old time stuff?" Clark considered the step by step study of a typical maple syrup operation.

"Again it's perspective. Your parents grow crops. Why would you do that if you can just buy them? To some people, it's the same thing. It's made with their own hands. It's their own. Not everything is done at a computer or by automation. Sometimes you have to actually use your hands and wits to do something. You have to _experience_ it for yourself to understand." Reynolds considered the previous day's _Torch_. "You might reread the coffee article. Princess Jasmine's piece would offer some additional insight on this front for your consideration. Do have a great trip. Eyes open and hands ready now." With that, he set the newspaper down on the desk. He straightened his blazer and strode back out of the room.

Clark leaned back. He scratched his head wondering about Reynolds' latest piece of advice. _Points of view? There's doing and helping. Dealing with the balance is such a headache!_

 _It is a necessary part of being in the universe, my Son,_ Jor-El reminded him.

 _Jor-El!_ Clark almost jumped. He remembered that he should talk to the father spirit before the group's departure. _Sorry. I was preparing._

 _As the dark skinned human just noted, that is a commendable trait. It seems experience is teaching you something. Why do you think your grandfather sent me to Earth?_ Jor-El pointed out.

 _To humble you? That's what Ms. McCallum and you have both said,_ Clark recalled.

 _There was that…yes. It is also to understand less advanced ways of doing things. Even if we have technology, who runs the operation? If we have a machine to do it, it is more efficient. But do we understand the process? If we never learn how to do it, we relinquish control to someone else for whatever reason that might be. Consider that, my Son. In the meantime, we can speak on such things from anywhere. Just be mindful of what lurks in those woods,_ Jor-El went on.

 _What lurks…? It isn't Massachusetts. We should be safe there, right?_ Clark supposed.

 _The danger you faced last Fall knows no bounds, Kal-El. Lana's ancestors have appeared where you're going to be. They've been where you are now. Distance is relative. In physical and mundane terms, yes, it separates. In most ways, it matters little. If Dubois' demon wanted, it could be anywhere on your Earth in a heartbeat. That is why you need to be mindful. Your education does not come in that building, our chamber or on that farming collective. It is through your experiences. Just take care. I am sure that Heloise reminds Lana of the same thing. We shall speak again,_ Jor-El advised before going silent.

 _Terrific. Now I've got this to think about too._ Clark powered down the computer. He collected the printouts and stuck them in his binder. _Chores and then packing._ He shut off the light and rushed away toward the farm and his waiting chores there.

A day's work wouldn't wait for man, alien or human for that matter…..


	11. Visit from Louise

Chapter 11 [Talon—after sunset]

Lana scurried about the café. She checked on the few customers still dotting the seats. She and Lex had made sure that everything would run straight while they and Miranda were gone. _I wish Sam didn't decide to stay back here. Still she can keep things going._ She frowned wishing that all of her friends could be there with them. _After what happened last fall, maybe we should be able to enjoy ourselves?_ She frowned and swiped her rag across the counter.

"Something bothering you, Boss?" Miranda wondered.

Lana sighed. She snorted. "You can read me like a book, Miri."

"Always can. What is it? It can't be the Farm Boy. He's going to be with us up there. We have the café under control while we're gone," Miranda observed. "It's going to be fun!"

"Have you been there?" Lana worried about what the rural New York countryside would seem like.

"When I was really little." Miranda smiled dreamily. "I kind of remember what Great Uncle Bill and Great Auntie Jenny were like. They were a lot like Clark's parents are. You'd have liked them. Auntie Angie had a whole wall of ribbons too."

"Ribbons?" Lana asked.

"Just like yours. She was quite the horseback rider up there. As Uncle Dave tells it, that's how she and Mrs. Waterston met. It's kind of like what Mrs. Baumann was telling us last year," Miranda clarified. She started into the next order spooning out a filter full of coffee grinds and starting the press. "Maybe you can ride around the yard or something up there?"

Lana nodded. Then she noticed her Aunt Louise standing by the doors. "Maybe. I'll be back." She poured herself a cup of coffee and took off for that spot.

Miranda followed her glance toward the spot in question. While she didn't see anything or anyone, she clearly picked up on the spiritual energy by the door. _Now who?_ She noticed that Lana was walking there with a degree of urgency in her step.

Yet another of the mysteries….

Louise took her parka off and set it over a nearby chair. Granted she didn't really need it given her angelic status. She knew the others around herself couldn't see her in general. Still for the accidental observer, perhaps it was better to seem like everyone else. And maybe it was just habit in the final analysis.

That was something that Joe had just reminded her of.

She rolled her eyes. _How I wish he and I could do it all over again. Maybe that's why we try so hard with the kids. I don't know._ She sighed while remembering how the seating area looked in its previous incarnation. _The place of dreams. How I wish Lana and the others could have theirs without the issues._

"Auntie?" Lana looked curiously at her. "Everything all right?"

"I'm fine, Dear." Louise motioned toward the empty seat across from her. "Please sit. I just wanted to catch up. Getting ready for your trip, are we?"

"Everyone's had something to say about that," Lana noted while trying to retain a bit of patience. "Just a minute." She twitched her fingers and let her eyes glow. Her spell cast an illusion about the duo so that everyone would see her muddling by herself in the corner. "Now we can talk."

"Very good." Louise nodded in satisfaction. She made a steaming cup appear in her own hands. "You can use magic. So can I of a sort." She shrugged and sipped. "Sorry. I wanted some cocoa while we talked."

"I half-expected Aunt Clarise or Heloise herself," Lana presumed while sweetening her own coffee. "Clark and I have been trying really hard to please everyone, you know? We just want some time to ourselves."

"Expectations are a real drag," Louise supposed. "Everyone else thinks they know what's best for you. When you're young, you want to run around and be free to explore. As you get older, you learn why people think the way they do. Just be careful, Lana. All right?"

"After last Fall, I won't be taking any chances. Still it isn't like we're going to be back in Massachusetts again," Lana noted.

"Wabash can be just as bad as Rowenshire," Louise told her. "Our family's ghosts have been a presence there for the previous three centuries. They've done a lot of bad things there, Lana. It was there where the Countess announced herself to Mr. Dubois. I just ask that you be careful." She perked her ear to the air.

"What?" Lana wondered. _The Countess appeared up there?_ That bit of insight soured her mood. She took a moody sip from her coffee not wanting another lecture at that point.

Louise put up a precautionary index finger. She listened intently. Then she nodded. "Joe's telling Clark the same type of thing right now. You might want to work on blending in up there. Don't use your magic unless you absolutely have to. What you're doing right now may work here. Still it's like sending up a flare saying 'HERE I AM!' to everyone."

"It is who I am," Lana disagreed.

"Look at your hand." Louise motioned with her eyes toward her niece's scar.

"It's glowing," Lana observed seeing the emerald light bleeding through the brace on her hand. "I disguise it. That should work."

"Will it?" Louise glanced toward the plaque in the corner. "Maybe your spell keeps the normal folks from noticing. Still will it fool those are sensitive? Will it keep our ancestors from finding you? The plaque still resonates with your energy. Miranda, despite my best efforts, can feel my presence. Her uncle would cut right through your charm spells without difficulty at all. So can Aunt Anne, Aunt Rebecca or their ancestor, the Countess Isobel."

"They're there. We're here," Lana doubted.

"They have been here as well. Your scar and that plaque resonate from their magic. The dark energy resonates in every floorboard, every beam and every stitch of carpet in this place. They know of your emergence. As Heloise would tell you, you're at a dangerous time. You're just learning about your skill. You have just enough skill to blunder into a real mess. I know we seem overbearing. We just care about you all. Miranda's uncle should be enough of an object lesson to you all. There's also another relative of his named Grace. You would not want her fate," Louise declared.

"Grace? What happened to her?" Lana clearly felt intrigued.

"She was kidnapped as a baby by our Aunt's coven. Miranda's ancestors tried to rescue her over and over again but kept failing. Eventually Grace fell to the darkness. She became the demon's new priestess. Eventually the Destroyer—the unfettered dark demon inside of Miranda's uncle—struck Grace down in the midst of a pitched battle. While a necessary thing, that act still haunts all sides," Louise recounted. "Just don't make another tragedy through carelessness, Lana. Promise me."

"And we can't enjoy ourselves?" Lana fought back _Indignation_ 's latest wound in her middle.

"Of course you can. Just do so carefully. Don't try to use your gifts unless you really need to. Think of how Clark acts normal. You do the same here, don't you? Just remember to do the same there too. Don't attract unnecessary attention." Louise stood. "Sorry to be a downer, Lana. I do want you to have fun. Just be watchful too." She rubbed the other's arm. "Remember we all love you up there. Your Mom and Dad wanted me to say hi for them."

"Really?" Lana wiped happy tears from her eyes. "Tell them I'm always thinking of them."

"They know, Dear. Thanks though. Just keep those eyes open." Louise put her coat back on. With a last smile, she walked back out into the night.

Lana leaned back in her seat. _So much to think about._ She sipped on her coffee. She bit her lip. She got up from the seat. With another wave of her hand, she allowed the masking spell to drop. She trudged across the room.

"Have a good break? You really looked like you needed it," Miranda pointed out. "Are you all right?"

"Just realized some things about that place we're going to. It has its own problems," Lana revealed.

"Yeah…that. I hoped Trouble would skip over us for once. Let's just remain positive and not look for it up there. Meantime help me get this cleaned up?" Miranda mentioned. She took a tub of dirty mugs toward the dishwashers in the back.

 _Nothing's that easy,_ Lana moped to herself.

Nothing ever was it seemed…..


	12. Argument

Chapter 12 [Kent Farm—An Hour Later]

Clark stacked the hay bales along the barn's rear wall. _Expectation_ guided his efforts. _Perfection_ motivated him to get the details right.

That and he didn't want his Dad riding him…..

He placed the last bale in place. He stepped back and checked the whole thing again. He nodded. "It seems okay."

"It's fine, Son," Jonathan assured him. "You're stacking hay not carving a bench." He arched an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, Dad. I just feel the need to get everything right," Clark apologized.

Jonathan nodded. Granted he felt Clark tried to take on too much at times. Still he remembered doing the same as a teenager. "You do fine, Clark. The important thing is that we keep trying and learning."

"Kind of like what I deal with my abilities?" Clark deduced.

"That's right. Patience is a virtue. I have to keep reminding myself of that." Jonathan smiled at the stacked hay. "Remember the first time you tried to do that?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "It was a mess. You had me unstack and restack the whole thing."

"And you've stacked everything neatly every time since then," Jonathan recalled. "We'll both be learning something new up in New York State this weekend."

"Yeah. I was reading up on making maple syrup at the _Torch_ earlier," Clark noted. "It doesn't seem much different than Mom boiling down preserves."

"Just the size of the container and how much it takes to make a gallon of syrup." Jonathan scratched his head. "I was talking to the Waterstons earlier today. They gave me an overview."

 _Guess information does come in different ways._ Clark could almost hear Reynolds' observation in his mind anew. "Maybe we can ride in the wagon?"

"In between collecting the sap and the sugar shack, I'd say so," Jonathan indicated. "Point is we take care of the little things. Do those right and the big stuff takes care of itself."

"Jor-El tells me the same thing," Clark agreed.

Jonathan suppressed a frown. He cleared his throat. "Details are important, Clark. Just pay attention to Mr. Dubois on Saturday. He'll guide us."

"Too bad Mom won't be with us. She'd have fun with that," Clark lamented.

"Trust that your Mother will be dominating the baking competition," Jonathan assured. _Pride_ beamed in his face coaxing a warm smile. "And we will have chores to do around the Blackwell Farm that weekend. I told the Duboises that we'd help with that."

"Sure thing," Clark agreed. He could almost feel _Trepidation_ flaring in Lana's head. _Now what? Is she okay?_

 _I'm fine, Clark. Aunt Louise was advising me on some stuff. And you?_ Lana assured him telepathically.

 _Just finished the stacking in the barn. I was talking to Dad about this weekend. Anything that I need to know about?_ Clark told her.

 _Nothing much. Just finishing the shift. Everything will be all right, Clark. You'll see,_ Lana assured him half-truthfully.

 _You sure?_ Clark rubbed his chin. _Remember you can talk with me._

 _I just need to work some things out. Thanks though,_ Lana declined.

 _Remember that goes for the rest of us too, Boss. You too, Captain Plaid,_ Miranda cut in.

Clark nodded absently. He could see Jonathan looking at him. He definitely noted _Impatience's_ glare in the elder farmer's eye. _Sure. Thanks, Miri. Dad's kind of getting ticked at us doing the mind thing._

 _He can deal with it. This is who we all are,_ Miranda pointed out tersely.

Clark sighed. He squirmed. "Sorry, Dad. Lana's dealing with stuff. I wanted to reassure her."

Jonathan glared at the younger man. "Can't you two just pick up a phone like other teenagers? I can't see why you need to do all of the mind stuff."

"Dad, that's how we communicate. I'd think it's more secure and private. You should like that," Clark assumed.

"Yes well…it is good you're thinking about that, Clark." Jonathan exhaled sharply. "Still why can't you two just _talk_?"

"We do, Dad," Clark replied. _This again?_

"When most people talk, it's with their mouths not their minds, Clark," Jonathan declared.

"Normal is relative, Dad, I am Kryptonian. Lana's a priestess. We kind of are breaking new ground here," Clark pointed out.

"We're on Earth. You should act like it," Jonathan insisted.

"I'm not the average human," Clark rebutted. "I just want to fit in. I want to be me too. So Lana and I can communicate another way? It's not like we're talking behind your back or Mom's."

"I know that." Jonathan hefted a bag of feed across the area toward the stalls.

Clark stewed. He ground his teeth. "Sorry. I need some air." He rushed away in a burst of speed.

Jonathan ran for the open barn door. He scanned the dark backdrop. "Clark! CLARK!" He frowned and headed for the house. He walked in to find Martha finishing the evening's roast. "Did Clark come in here?"

"No. He was doing chores in the barn. Why?" She looked into his eyes. She could practically feel _Frustration_ steaming off of his head. _Realization_ quickly dawned on her. "You two argued again about his heritage. Didn't you? Jonathan!"

"Lana and he were doing that mind talking thing of theirs. I mean…." he started.

"Jonathan, they're learning to use their abilities. As long as they're not hurting anyone, why do you have a problem with it? Kryptonians speak to each other telepathically apparently. Lana can do the same thing. They're supposed to be together. We want them both to stay here. Well don't we?"

"Of course! Martha!" Jonathan insisted.

"Jonathan, there's no point to arguing about it. If we want the kids here, we have to accept them. Think about how everyone was with David. It's not his fault he developed the way he did. He lives with it. Thankfully Angie can deal with it. Clark could be the same if you don't leave him alone." She walked over to the phone and dialed it. She waited for a minute.

"Lex Luthor," Lex answered.

"Hi, Lex. This is Martha Kent. How are you?" she replied.

"I'm great, Mrs. Kent. Just getting ready for our trip tomorrow." Lex listened intently. He picked up on the disturbed nuances in her voice. "Everything all right there?"

"Sure. We're just getting ready to have dinner. Clark had a misunderstanding with Jonathan. If he ends up there, maybe you can talk with him? I'm sorry to bother you," she requested.

Lex inhaled a deep breath. He knew how contentious father and son relations could be. He also knew how complicated Clark's issues could be. "Of course. I don't want to get between Clark and Mr. Kent. If he shows up here, I'll see what I can do." He rubbed his temples. "Is this about the whole Krypton-Earth thing again?"

"Yes. Again, Lex…." She hedged not wanting him to get more involved.

"I know. Maybe Dave might talk with him? I don't want Clark to go through what he or I deal with. It's not fair to him or Mr. Kent. Ultimately though, it's between them," Lex suggested.

 _Relief_ flooded through her. "I agree. Thank you, Lex. I appreciate it."

"Any time, Mrs. Kent. If he comes by, I'll have Clark call," she concluded before hanging up.

Lex hung the phone up. He sipped on his coffee. Then he turned slowly toward the portrait hanging in the corner. "Well, Mom, it seems like the old father-son deal's back. Wish you were around to help." He toasted with his mug. Then he set down to finish and save his latest report.

The advice would be coming. He knew that…


	13. Story Status

Hi Everyone,

Well I'm still trying to get back to this story again. I know it's been a while. I don't know. I guess I'm just in a Clana funk right now. Maybe it's just this story. But I guess it's the right thing to say the story's on official hiatus until something else comes up.

Sorry and thanks. Have a great day.


End file.
